La mafia hetaliana
by Francis B
Summary: Aquella pacifica ciudad era ahora el centro de disputa entre dos distintos grupos criminales, la Mafia Latina y la Mafia Germana, y ellos parecían estar dispuestos a todo por obtener ese territorio, incluso comenzar una sangrienta guerra.
1. De los hijos de Roma

_Saludos una vez más, tal cual lo prometí, aquí viene la reedición de esta historia conforme al formato que les había comentado. Es decir one-shots_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-** Uso de nombres humanos para los personajes.

**-** Mención de personajes que, si bien no aparecen en el fandom, si tienen verdadera importancia histórica para estas naciones, como por ejemplo: los hijos de Roma. Otro ejemplo serían los demás hermanos mayores de Alemania. Se lo que están pensando, ¿Cuáles otros hermanos de Alemania?, pues ahí está la cosa. Si se fijan bien en la tira donde se habla del nacimiento de Alemania, verán que dice que Alemania tiene VARIOS hermanos mayores, pero que el más ruidoso es Prusia. Esto es históricamente correcto, pues Alemania se formó de la unión de 39 naciones, así como lo oyen tiene 39 hermanos. Aquí claro no mencionare todos esos, ni hablar +_+ , solo los más sobresalientes y de ellos solo Baviera será personaje de planta.

_Bueno, una vez dicho lo anterior comencemos..._

_._

**DECLAIMER:**Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_La vieja ciudad de Áxonas había pasado en poco tiempo de ser una pacífica urbe a ser el centro de disputa entre dos distintos grupos criminales, la Mafia Latina y la Mafia Germana, ambas lideradas por hombres bastante temidos, cuyas hazañas ilegales eran objeto de misticismo y fantasía._

_Atrás quedaban los años de esplendor de aquella metrópoli, cuando sus habitantes aun gozaban de la tranquilidad, felices de vivir en una ciudad tan rica como bien posicionada._

_Pero eso había sido precisamente lo que atrajera a sus ilícitos invasores, los cuales en poco tiempo y antes de que nadie reaccionara, habían tomado el control de distintas áreas de la ciudad._

_Los latinos conquistaron la parte oeste, mientras los germanos se apropiaban del este. Solo el centro de la urbe (la zona más rica) permanecía aun a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la guerra por esta plaza aun virgen estaba por comenzar._

_._

_._

**No. 1: **

**DE LOS HIJOS DE ROMA**

.

Al este de la nación de "Megálo éthnos", se encontraba una gran ciudad llamada Initium, la cual era famosa por su gastronomía y sus bellas artes; desafortunadamente también lo era por su alto grado de delincuencia, toda ella al servicio de las mafias locales. Pero de entre ellas, la más grande y fuerte de todas, era la Mafia Latina.

Esta poderosa red delictiva obedecía las órdenes de Máximo Vargas, también conocido como "El gran Roma", quien ejercía un férreo control sobre el crimen local gracias a su habilidad estratega y a la lealtad a toda prueba de los miembros de su familia, que entrenados por el mismo Roma, regenteaban cada aspecto de su "pequeño negocio familiar".

.

Máximo era viudo y su vida había sido una guerra continua por el poder, mismo que había conquistado tras inmensas campañas altamente sangrientas. Pero como todo en esta vida tiene un precio, no logro estar exento de la desgracia y a su avanzada edad ya había tenido que enterrar a todos y cada uno de sus hijos. La vida se los había obsequiado y la vida también se los arrebato, aunque quizás fuese mas más justo decir que la mafia fue quien se los llevo. Ya que sus muertes fueron en su mayoría producto de dicho ámbito, al que el mismo Roma los había introducido.

Tres mujercitas y un solo varón, "más que suficiente para sentirse completo", era lo que solía decir el propio Máximo. Ya que ninguno de sus vástagos renegó jamás de la herencia criminal de su padre y tampoco se acobardo nunca al momento de dar la cara al peligro. Todos fueron ejemplo de fiereza y coraje, algo que siempre enorgulleció a su peligroso padre, y uno a uno crecieron y uno a uno murieron.

.

Los primogénitos habían sido gemelos y eran sin duda quienes más heredaron la apariencia de su progenitor, sus nombres habían sido Rómulo y Constanza. Ambos muy apegados a su padre y similares a él en pensamiento e ideales. Máximo siempre había pensado que serían ellos quienes terminarían por liderar el negocio. Pero lo cierto es que murieron despedazando con ello esos sueños.

El primero en morir fue Rómulo, quien sucumbió joven y a manos de la Mafia Germana. Su muerte afecto sobremanera a su padre, quien jamás se recuperaría de aquel golpe. Era esa una de las tantas cuentas pendientes que Roma tenía con su némesis germano y una de las razones que le mantenían con vida, pues el deseo de venganza le daba fuerza para seguir plantado, pese a su avanzada edad.

Pero Rómulo solo sería el principio de sus aflicciones, pues no mucho tiempo después le siguió Francesca, tercera hija de Máximo y célebre por su belleza; la apodaban "La francesa", y aunque su deceso fue por causas naturales, esto no quito pesar a su padre quien también resintió está perdida.

Su cuarta hija: Isabel, también conocida como "La dama Ibérica", sería la tercera de sus hijos en fallecer y con lujo de violencia, todo ello a manos de la Mafia Árabe y siendo su destino similar al que su hermana Constanza tendría algunos años después.

A Máximo le había costado mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo el dar con los asesinos de sus hijas; pero había valido la pena, ahora sabia el nombre de aquel que perpetro ambos homicidios, ya no buscaba a ciegas.

El sujeto se llamaba Sadiq Adnan y era uno de los altos rangos de la Mafia Árabe, le apodaban "El Turco otomano" y por su posición era difícil de aniquilar, por más que Roma ofreciera desorbitantes sumas por su cabeza. Pero no había problema, más tarde o más temprano acabaría con él y cuando lo hiciera tomaría su testa como trofeo para colocarla sobre la repisa.

Pero por ahora debía esperar, pues la venganza es ante todo un plato que debe disfrutarse frió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y bien este se queda como el primer one-shot, que básicamente se trata de la relación de Roma con sus difuntos hijos. En cuanto a formato de la historia, les recuerdo que será una serie de One-shots semi independientes que en conjunto conforman la trama. Espero que los disfruten. n_n

.

Bueno, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima entrega. =D


	2. La oveja parda

**.**

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**No. 2:**

**LA OVEJA PARDA**

.

Feliciano no era el típico mafioso, más bien se podría decir que no era para nada el prototipo criminal. Se pasaba las tardes dibujando, estudiando o contemplando el paisaje y aunque no era el estudiante más brillante de su facultad, tenía buen promedio y era becado.

¿Para que ocupa una beca el nieto de un capo millonario? Pues única y exclusivamente para determinar su estatus como buen educando. Esa era después de todo, la única condición que su exigente abuelo le había puesto a cambio de excluirle del negocio familiar. Pues Feliciano no se sentía capaz de empuñar un arma y mucho menos de regentear algún negocio turbio de esos que sus primos dirigían con toda tranquilidad. No, Feliciano no estaba hecho para esas cosas, él era un alma sensible y poco inclinada a la violencia o cualquier actividad que la tuviera.

Ya de niño había demostrado lo poco afecto que era a esto, cuando en lugar de jugar con sus primos y hermano, se la pasaba los días y las tardes en el estudio de la casona del patriarca Vargas, quien en principio considero muy curiosa la actitud de su nieto. Pero pasados los años, Feliciano seguía sin querer tomar parte de los deportes, ni los juegos bruscos; seguía en el estudio leyendo o pintando, caminaba de aquí para allá seguido de sus guardaespaldas y se detenía a contemplar las flores o los animales, se ponía a detallar los edificos y divagaba sobre las nubes.

**-** Este niño me salio defectuoso – solía lamentarse el viejo Vargas y rezaba en silencio porque solo fuese una etapa.

Pero Feliciano no solo no se normalizo con la pubertad, sino que encima se aboco más y más a sus pasatiempos, desdeñado los balones y escaqueándose del boxeo. Su hermano mayor se desesperaba frente a esto y solía rechinar los dientes cuando sus primos sin más tapujos comentaban lo extraño que era su hermano.

**-** Tal vez sea rarito, ya sabes – solían comentar los chicos de su escuela y Lovino como buen Vargas, no tenía más opción que cocerles a puñetazos por difamar a su hermano.

Pero lo cierto es que el mismo llego a plantearse esta posibilidad con los años y a su preocupación se sumó la excesiva obsesión con que su hermano cuidaba la estética a su alrededor, en las paredes de su dormitorio, en la forma de vestir y hasta en el acomodo de las plantas del jardín. Solo Francis Bonnefoy, uno de sus primos, compartía en cierta medida los extraños gustos de su hermano. Pero nadie en su sano juicio le hubiese llamado rarito jamás, porque desde el momento en que Francis había aprendido a caminar y hablar, se había convertido en el acosador principal de cuanta mujer se le acercara. No importaba demasiado si era adulta o niña. A Francis le gustaban todas.

Pero Feliciano, aunque popular entre las niñas, no parecía muy interesado en ellas, prefería en cambio la contemplación de las estrellas.

.

Llegado a la adolescencia, la cosa dio giro de 180 grados y si bien Feliciano siguió siendo adicto a sus peculiares pasatiempos, ahora estos debían compartirlo con su nueva pasión: las chicas. Fue casi un respiro para todos en su familia quienes esperaban que esto fuera el comienzo de su normalización. Pero al llegar a la mayoría de edad, Feliciano aun seguía resistiéndose a aprender autodefensa y a mirar el box por televisión siquiera. Aun no quería ni tocar las armas y simplemente rehuía el tema de los negocios Vargas.

La verdad, no es que se avergonzara de la impropia manera en que su familia se "ganaba" la vida. No, no era eso. Era en cambio el miedo irreverente a todo aquello para lo que se sabía nulo e incapaz. No tenía la fuerza para ser parte de ese mundo y no se sentía apto para él.

Ante tan obvia muestra de evasión, su abuelo decidió darle por fin un respiro. Feliciano podría estudiar la universidad en lugar de dedicarse directamente al "negocio", con la condición de que sus notas fueran siempre altas y fuese también oído y ojos para su abuelo fuera del bajo mundo en el que operaban.

Aquello fue de inmenso alivio para Feliciano y como es de esperar acepto el trato, obteniendo bajo dichas clausulas su libertad, lejos de ese medio al que tanto recelaba y al que siempre temió pertenecer. Por fin su vida lucia menos sombría, ya no habría de temer al que creyó seria su destino. No estaría atado nunca más a ese mundo…o eso creía él.


	3. Ideas fijas

_Muy buenas tardes a todos, aquí me reporto con la tercera entrega…_

.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-** Uso de nombres humanos para los personajes.

- Violencia implícita y explicita.

- Temas de fuerte contenido sexual.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**No. 3:**

**IDEAS FIJAS**

.

Un fuerte disparo quebró el silencio y de pronto los perros empezaron a aullar, pero aquella era una fábrica abandonada y nadie se apresto a averiguar lo que pasaba, ni siquiera los vagos que rondaban las cercanías, pues un disparo en esa zona siempre significaba lo mismo: una ejecución. Así que nadie tampoco dijo nada sobre la moto negra que se alejó del lugar como si le fuera el alma en ello. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que se atrevieron a subir hasta la fábrica, aun sabiendo lo que posiblemente encontrarían.

Un hombre atado a una silla desecha por los años, yacía muerto de un solo disparo. Sus ojos lucían vacíos y su expresión era simplemente perturbadora. La escena era típica sin embargo, nada fuera de lo común, una ejecución en esos lares no tenía nada de raro. La policía llego media hora después, comprobaron el lugar, lo revisaron, fotografiaron la escena del crimen, se llevaron al muerto y una vez más como siempre, no encontraron pistas que el sicario hubiese dejado por error. Era sin duda el trabajo de un profesional, otro caso que podría terminar archivado.

Pero la policía no podía rendirse así sin más, y contactaron a su informante, un topo local que les debía la libertad y el pellejo. Este, nada más escuchar algunos datos, dijo que bien podría ser "El Fantasma", un asesino quimérico de cuya existencia no había pruebas concretas y de quien se decía dirigía una red de matones por toda la ciudad. Era, según contaban, un experto en el arte de la tortura y el asesinato, nunca dejaba huellas, nadie sabía cómo era y se creía que servía a más de dos mafias a la vez.

En realidad casi todos los rumores eran ciertos, pero no todos, porque el "Fantasma" no servía más que un solo amo, Máximo Vargas: "El Gran Roma". Jefe de la más fuerte mafia local y abuelo del mismo "Fantasma".

Lovino Vargas era el nombre de este último y no pareció inmutarse cuando los periódicos locales se llenaron de artículos sobre la ejecución, decían que el "Fantasma" había echo de las suyas una vez más y pedían informes para ayudar a la policía. Pero nadie que supiera quien era él les diría nada en su sano juicio, ya fuera por miedo o por lealtad, por que Lovino era en efecto todo un personaje de novela.

Vivía en una zona alejada del centro de la ciudad, casi tranquila en su totalidad y allí casi todos lo conocían; había crecido ahí después de todo. Y si bien nadie tenía pruebas sobre su "trabajo", todos lo sospechaban. Pero nadie le hubiera señalado nunca, pues Lovino era el favorito en la comunidad. Era benefactor de las escuelas locales y fiel asistente de las misas de domingo, nunca se perdía una sola, así lloviera o tronara en las alturas. Gracias a su reputación esa zona era tranquila y sin crimen alguno, la gente podía estar fuera de su casa hasta muy tarde y no era necesaria la vigilancia en los comercios.

Lovino se pasaba algunas tardes jugando con los chiquillos del barrio a la pelota y siempre que podía les compraba _gelatos_ a todos. Lo hombres le invitaban a beber gratis en su compañía y las señoras lo veían como un ángel caído del cielo a su comunidad, así como el partido perfecto para sus hijas, pues Lovino Vargas era rico y apuesto, nada más pedían que solo eso.

"El Fantasma" cuidaba bien sus espaldas, era precavido hasta niveles insospechados y jamás reparaba su moto o auto fuera de casa. Se leía libros enteros sobre criminalística y sabía hasta curarse solo muchas heridas. Por dentro su casa era un santuario para cualquier delincuente de su talla. Tenía todo lo necesario para librarse de una emboscada e incluso atrincherarse.

Lovino revisaba asiduamente los servicios y buscaba cualquier indicio de alteración en los alrededores. Tenía su propio gimnasio para entrenar y su cámara de "trabajo", donde se deshacía de cualquier prueba comprometedora y daba mantenimiento a todas sus "herramientas". Guardaba además documentos y armas en lugares discretos y secretos, allí donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos más que él y a toda prisa si se necesitaba. Tenía además un sistema de seguridad increíble y se cercioraba de que nada se saliera de su estricto control.

«No confíes en nadie, excepto tu familia», solía decirle su padre antes de morir. Y el mismo se encargó de entrenar a su hijo hasta en lo más mínimo. Era notorio cuan parecidos eran los dos, sus otros hijos siempre fueron muy blandos, más parecidos a su esposa en carácter que a él. Pero en Lovino veía siempre a su yo más joven, seguro ese chico llegaría lejos.

.

Lovino era un tipo de ideas muy claras y chapado a la antigua. Nunca se aprovechaba de las mujeres y respetaba a los hombres honestos, para él su familia era sagrada y la opinión de su abuelo bien recibida. Por sus hermanos sentía aprecio, pero no tanto respeto como desearía. Hubiese preferido que Feliciano fuera uno más del negocio familiar y en cambio su cobarde hermano se había escaqueado. No le gustaba nada que fuera universitario, cuando podría bien entrenarse en el ejército y luego utilizar eso en favor de su familia, en definitiva su hermano era un caso perdido, pero no dejaría que su otro hermano se echase a perder. Por eso insistía en que Salvatore viviera con el abuelo, para que así este vigilara de cerca se educación. El ciertamente no podía tenerlo en casa, era demasiado arriesgado, además su hermanito desconocía su negocio y no quería pervertir su mente antes de tiempo.

.

Aquel sábado sin embargo, tenía el día libre y ya había cumplido con todos sus pendientes, los cuales yacían bajo tierra en esos momentos. Por eso no hallo inconveniente en sacar a pasear a su hermano, quería cerciorarse de que iba bien en sus estudios y que estaba aún en el "buen" camino.

No es que su abuelo no se ocupara de Salvatore, ni que no tuviera más primos mayores y con hijos que pudieran hacerse cargo de él. Era solo que el seguía manteniendo con orgullo el título de hermano mayor y amaba profundamente a su hermanito, más incluso de lo que quería a Feliciano. Salvatore aún no estaba perdido, podía moldearlo a su gusto y hacer de él un buen soldado para los Vargas.

Con todo esto en mente arribo esa mañana en la mansión Vargas y después de cerciorase de la seguridad como acostumbraba, subió hasta la terraza en la cual su familia desayunaba comúnmente.

_– Saluti, _abuelo. Vengo a recoger a Chava, lo llevare a jugar futbol – le dijo al hombre mayor que desayunaba tranquilamente.

_– Benvenuto_ hijo, lamento que hallas hecho una vuela en vano, Feliciano vino por él hace dos horas.

Lovino arrugo la frente irritado, no le gustaba la convivencia entre sus dos hermanos, por egoísta que sonara, pues había decidido que Feliciano era un virus para Salvatore y lo llevaría por el "mal" camino. Curiosamente eso mismo pensaba Feliciano de él y por mucho que lo quisiera, no pensaba dejar a Chava bajo la tutela de Lovino, tal vez no era tarde para salvarlo.

"El fantasma" se quedó unas horas en compañía de su abuelo y platico largo y tendido con él. Le dijo sobre la ejecución y la precaución que había tenido en esta. Su abuelo le felicito como siempre y le invito a quedarse a la cena. Pero Lovino era un hombre ocupado, no podía quedarse hasta tan tarde, tendría que ser otro día.

Ya pasaba de mediodía cuando sus hermanos hicieron aparición en la casona, Lovino fue el primero en recibirlos en la entrada.

– Fratello, fratello, mira a donde me llevo Feli – y Chava le mostro un boleto autografiado por sepa dios quien – fuimos al teatro ¿ves?, a una función de ópera y no estaba tan aburrida, además había chicas muy lindas entre el público ¿sabes? Me eh conseguido los números de algunas, pienso invitarlas a salir, aunque no todas juntas claro porque eso sería grosera ya sabes, una de ellas era rubia y tenía…

Salvatore seguía y seguía hablando como cotorro y no parecía darse cuenta de que ya no lo escuchaban, a su lado sus hermanos mayores mantenían una batalla de miradas. Lovino fulminaba a Feliciano como si este fuese una cucaracha y el otro trataba con todo ahínco de no desviar la mirada del otro, por mucho miedo que sintiera por dentro.

– Muy buenas familia, que milagro verlos todos juntos, bueno a casi todos juntos – exclamaba Antonio a manera de interrupción y apropósito o no, se colocó entre ambos hermanos, mientras que estos desviaban la mirada prudencialmente.

– Antonio, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿sabes a donde me llevo mi fratello hoy? Al teatro ¿puedes creerlo? – y Antonio se vio sumergido en la plática de su joven primo, que no dejaba de hacer aspavientos mientras hablaba.

_– Bonjour famille_, que esplendido día el de hoy – escucharon decir a Francis y este enseguida abordo a los hermanos - Lovino cariño, ¿qué es ese ceño fruncido? te van a salir arrugas y Feli cuanto sin verte, ya no te dejas ver por aquí mucho.

– Por supuesto que no lo hace, ya se le olvido su lealtad a los suyos – espeto Lovino con profundo veneno.

A dios gracias Salvatore seguía entretenido en su cháchara y no escucho nada. Pero Feliciano si y le miro bastante herido, después de lo cual se dio vuelta para marcharse.

– ¿¡Adonde crees que vas, que solo sabes huir como marica!? – le alcanzo el mayor sujetándole fuertemente del brazo y encajándole los dedos de manera que hicieran daño.

Pero Feliciano no tuvo que contestarle pues Francis se les acerco y les reprendió en susurros.

– ¿Quieren que la servidumbre se entere de sus peleas? Basta los dos.

Y aquello era una suerte pues en aquel preciso momento hizo aparición su abuelo, quien les miro inquisitivamente. Lovino solo soltó a su hermano y se marchó presuroso, no quería estar ni un maldito segundo más allí. Le enfermaba la actitud de Feliciano como si no tuviera sangre en las venos sino agua. No merecía llamarse hombre en su opinión.

Lovino condujo por horas hasta llegar a su casa, quería estar solo, no soportaría compañía humana en esos momentos. No era su costumbre embriagarse, era estúpido y peligroso, pero quería hacerlo y olvidarse de su rabia y su decepción.

Él era el mayor de sus hermanos, tenía que llevar la batuta y asegurarse de que fueran hombrecitos, pero con Feliciano le salía el tiro por la culata, no había manera de hacerlo entrar en razón y a veces solo a veces, le apetecía darle una paliza. Pero luego recordaba que era su hermanito y que en el fondo le amaba pese a todo, era ahí cuando la rabia se convertía en impotencia y se sentía hecho pedazos.

_Ring, ring_, sonó su celular personal y al mismo tiempo empezó a vibrar.

Lovino tenía más de un teléfono móvil, los clasificaba en utilidades. Estaban los desechables para el "trabajo" y el personal cuyo número solo conocía su familia. Así que se supone que debería ser uno de ellos, no obstante pensaba asegurarse de que la llamada no fuera larga, la precaución ante todo, como solía recordarle su padre.

– ¿Lovi estas bien? Te fuiste sin despedirte – le pregunto Antonio del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Que se te ofrece?

– Vaya, se ve que no estas de humor – contesto con retintín su primo - ¿Por qué no vienes un rato y lo hablamos?, estoy donde siempre.

– Tú lo dijiste, no estoy de humor, así que no me jodas, bastardo – y Antonio pudo imaginarse perfecto la cara que tenía Lovino al decir eso.

– No seas Gilipollas Lovino, ven y acompáñame.

– ¡Te digo que no y no insistas!

– ¿Prefieres que vaya yo por ti?, porque sabes que lo are.

Lovino se tensó al escuchar eso, su estúpido primo era bien capaz de cumplir con lo dicho y no quería arriesgarse a que lo siguieran y encontraran su guarida, Antonio no era capaz de cubrir sus huellas como el mismo.

– Está bien bastardo, iré un rato, ¡pero cuelga ya el teléfono! – y sin esperar por ello, Lovino le colgó de mal modo.

_«Genial, simplemente genial»_ ahora tenía que pasarse la noche en compañía de un borracho y posiblemente de dos, porque el lugar acordado era el cabaret principal del idiota de Francis y seguramente se les sumaria.

El joven se vistió a toda prisa, nada interesado en lucir presentable, sino en despistar lo más posible; porque su vida era precaución en todo momento. Media hora más tarde transitaba por las calles de Initium en su moto negra, una bella moto había que decir, veloz y discreta no dejaba casi evidencias.

.

El cabaret "Château de plaisance"* era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad, había sido construido con estilo barroco y emulaba (como su nombre lo indicaba) un auténtico palacio, solo que más pequeño.

Lovino detestaba ese maldito sitio, pues era hombre de la vieja escuela y no soportaba ver adolecentes prostituyéndose. Para él las mujeres eran sagradas, sobre todo las niñas. Y no entendía como su abuelo permitía semejante actividad a su nieto. Pero no estaba allí ese día para pelear, al menos no de momento.

Dejo su moto en el hangar exclusivo de su primo (allí era más seguro) y luego subió por la trastienda, hasta la oficina de Bonnefoy, sabía que allí estaría Antonio.

– Mon Dieu. ¿Pero qué milagro es este? Lovino Vargas se parece en mi amado templo de la belleza.

– Hmp, dirás en tu casa de putas, degenerado. Porque eso es lo que es.

– Hon, hon, hon, siempre tan encantador Lovinito.

– Sierra la puta boca y dime donde esta Antonio, ¿acaso no me esperaba aquí?

– ¿Así que no viniste a visitarme? Qué horror, me hieres profundamente – y Francis saco un pañuelito y comenzó morderlo dramáticamente.

– ¡Déjate de idioteces y dime donde esta Antonio!

– Sniff, sniff. Y pensar que yo te cambiaba los pañales…

– ¡Maldito idiota, eso no es cierto!

– Es verdad, es cierto, yo te cambiaba los pañales y te vestía desde pequeño, me decías hermano mayor.

Lovino rechino los dientes con irritación, pero Francis seguía dramatizando.

– Me largo, no pienso aguantarte mas, bastardo de mierda.

– Lo ves, eres un malcriado.

Pero Lovino ya se dirigía a la puerta del despacho.

– Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, Antonio está ocupado en estos momentos.

El joven se giró hacia Bonnefoy de manera macabra y casi similar a la niña del exorcista.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– No lo sé, ¿qué escuchaste? – Contesto con parsimonia el normando.

– ¡Idiota, no juegues conmigo! ¿Dónde dices que esta Antonio?

– Ocupado, chérie.

– ¿Con que? – mascullo entre dientes Lovino, que no daba crédito a la desfachatez de Antonio, se suponía que lo había citado.

– Con una dama por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar la visita a mi negocio ¿o sí?

Y eso fue todo, Lovino salió azotando la puerta y muy dispuesto a sacar a Antonio por los cabellos de cualquier habitación en la que estuviera, pero Francis que conocía a su primo, salió detrás de él.

– Tranquilo, chérie. Solo está relajándose, eso no tiene nada de malo.

– Tiene de malo, cuando usas niñas.

– Yo no uso niñas, solo damitas adultas.

– ¡Mentiroso de mierda!, eh visto a tus rameras y te juro que son niñas.

– Basta, basta, no me des discursos sobre decencia cuando tú no eres ningún santo.

Lovino se detuvo y le miro furico, su "negocio" nada tenía que ver con el de Francis. No era lo mismo matar que prostituir, al menos no para él.

– ¿Dónde está Antonio? Dame el número de habitación o te juro que abriré cada maldita puerta así me encuentre con media clientela.

– Hon, hon, hon, no me hagas reír. Si tu hicieras eso yo tendría que quejarme con el abuelo ¿y no quieres eso, o sí?

Era verdad, su abuelo se molestaría, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de partirle la cara a su primo, a los dos de hecho.

– Me largo y dile al bastardo que no vuelva a invitarme jamás a este prostíbulo de mierda.

– No sabes lo que hablas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque Lovino estaba muy lejos.

De nuevo en el hangar, sintió como la rabia del día se volvía mas agria, tal vez si terminaba embriagándose en su casa, era lo mejor en esos casos.

Ya estaba a punto de tomar la calle cuando escucho un chillido, pero no era un chillido de los que se esperaría en un cabaret, este era de terror. Dudo por un momento si dejarlo pasar y entonces lo escucho de nuevo, parecía que alguien huía de algo, pues se escuchaba claramente como tropezaba con cacharros. La mujer, porque suponía era un grito femenino, chillo una tercera vez y luego escucho como rompía en llanto.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, él no debía meterse en los asuntos de las prostitutas, pero era después de todo chapado a la antigua y finalmente bajo de la moto para ver qué pasaba. Al fondo de un callejón cercano podía verse a dos hombres forcejeando con lo que seguramente era una mujer, pues lloraba y suplicaba que la soltaran.

– No te resistas muñeca - oyó que le decían los malnacidos – ese es tu trabajo después de todo, ¿o que, ya no laboras a estas horas?

– Basta, no quiero, por favor – lloraba desesperada la mujer y Lovino no se lo pensó ni un minuto más.

Tomando desprevenido a uno de ellos, lo estampo contra pared un par de veces, mientras el otro truhan parpadeaba sin comprender de donde salía ese tipo, pero no reflexiona mucho más y cargo contra Lovino, solo que no esperaba que este fuera tan bueno en auto defensa, porque se lo saco de encima fácilmente y lo pateo en el estómago y rostro antes de rematar al primero.

Los tipos no dieron gran batalla, se veía que eran unos cobardes y encima debiluchos. Solo se quedaron allí tendidos en el suelo. Así que Lovino decidió que merecían un escarmiento, sacando su navaja se aseguró de desfigurarlos lo suficiente para que no volvieran a salir en público. Y una vez terminado eso, limpio la naja en la ropa de uno de ellos.

La chica sin embargo seguía encogida en una esquina, todavía en shock y llorando a mares. Lovino la observo detenidamente, pero ella no parecía notarlo, solo se abrazaba en poción fetal como si creyera que eso la ayudaría. Parecía ser joven, aunque era difícil saberlo con tanto maquillaje encima, llevaba un vertido excesivamente corto y escotado, unas medias de malla negra, además tacones rojos muy altos a simple vista. Toda una prostituta, no había duda. Pero eso no justificaba que la violaran, al menos no para él.

– Ya estas a salvo, lárgate antes de que llegue la policía.

Pero la chica no reacciono.

– Que no oyes, lárgate, ¿o que pretendes pasarte la noche allí?

Y la chica siguió meciéndose y llorando, solo que sin hacer sonido alguno. No parecía estar escuchando, tal vez ni siquiera lo notaba.

– ¿Oye estúpida, que no me escuchas? – y sin más la pateo levemente con el pie pero sin causarle realmente daño. Sirvió por que la mujer se giró hacia donde venía la voz, no podía verlo muy bien, la luz la iluminaba a ella pero no a él.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Un tipo que pasaba por aquí, supongo.

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

– ¿Acaso no querías ayuda? Haberlo sabido antes.

– No, no es eso a-a lo que me refiero, y-yo…¿Qué quieres de mí?

– …quien dijo que quiero algo.

– T-todos quieren algo – y la voz le tartamudeaba al hablar.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

– ¿Qué más da?

– Pues eso quiero, tu edad y tu nombre. Dilo ahora.

– Y-yo…yo…

– ¿Y bien? – se impaciento el sujeto, pera la joven seguía tartamudeando

– C-Carmen, y-yo soy Carmen.

– ¿Y tu edad?

– Di-dieciocho…

– Mentirosa, tu verdadera edad – pues sabia cuando le mentían y ella mentía.

La chica boqueo asustada y luego agacho la cabeza, no estaba en condiciones de sostener una mentira, su cerebro aun avanzaba muy lento.

– Di-dieciséis señor.

– Ya veo…¿Sabe tu madre que te prostituyes, Carmen? – la voz era de reproche más que de insulto y la chica se sintió turbada por las palabras.

– N-no tengo padres…

_«Genial»_ pensó Lovino, _«una huérfana estúpida que cae en las garras del pervertido»_ Pues sabía que las rameras de por allí eran todas de su primo, ahora tenía pruebas de que usaba niñas, podría decírselo a su abuelo. Pero la realidad le decía que para Francis sería muy fácil eludir la acusación, nadie garantizaba que el fuera el padrote de esa chiquilla y ninguna de sus chicas lo acusaría. Al fin de cuentas saldría lizo.

Lovino medito un segundo la alocada idea que le venía, era estúpida sí, pero no podía dejar a la niña en ese sitio para que siguiera sirviendo de muñeca inflable por unas cuantas monedas.

– ¿Dónde vives niña?

Y la chiquilla se removió incomoda en su lugar, no podía ver el rostro del tipo, pero sabía que le estaba clavando la mirada y eso la asustaba.

– ¡¿Te dije que donde vives?! – le increpo el sujeto y ella sintió que en cualquier momento le daría una paliza.

– Con las otras – contesto a un paso del llanto – vivo con las otras.

"Las otras" seguramente eran las demás fulanas, así que ciertamente no eran de fiar.

– Vienes conmigo – le espeto el sujeto y la joven sintió un escalofrió, no quería irse con ese tipo.

– No por favor, déjeme aquí – suplico encogiéndose en su sitio, pero Lovino no la escucho.

Cubriéndose la cara con uno de los pasamontañas que siempre cargaba, se acercó a la chiquilla y la halo del brazo.

– Noooo – chillaba esta presa de la histeria, no sabía las intenciones del tipo y francamente no quería averiguarlas.

– Cállate - chisto Lovino y en vista de que seguía chillando, le hizo una llave y la puso contra la pared, para luego amordazarla con uno de sus pañuelos y vendarla con otro.

La chiquilla pataleo, pero Lovino ya se estaba hartando y sacando de nuevo su navaja la amenazo con ella.

– Deja de causar molestias o te rebano el maldito cuello – no era verdad que fuera a hacerlo, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

La amenaza surtió efecto, la chica dejo forcejear, en cambio su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. El joven no espero a que se calmara, la arrastro hasta la moto maldiciendo internamente no haber traído el auto. Una vez allí, le puso encima el casco negro para que nadie notara que estaba amordazada y vendada. La operación siguiente fue más sencilla, ella no pesaba gran cosa y ya no se resistía, así que fácilmente pudo sentarla sobre la moto y obligarla a sujetarlo de la cintura, para más precaución le ato las manos, así no se solitaria.

La muchacha no dejo temblar en ningún momento del viaje, podía sentirlo atreves de su espalda. Pero no le importaba, no era su primer secuestro, aunque claro, él no lo consideraba como tal. En su opinión hacia lo correcto, no podía dejar que la chiquilla siguiera como prostituta. Pensó seriamente donde dejarla, un convento sería lo ideal, pero tendría que dar explicaciones y no creía conveniente que se supiera que desfiguro a dos sujetos, la siguiente opción era el hospicio de indigentes, pero dejarla allí y dejarla con las otras fulanas, sería casi lo mismo. Donde podía dejarla de manera que no volviera a las andadas y que no dijera lo que había visto.

Pero la noche se hacía más profunda y las opciones se acababan, por hoy tendría que llevarla con él. Claro que no a su casa, eso jamás, la llevaría a "ese" sitio.

Dando un rodeo espectacular, Lovino se metió en un camino de terracería y vago por el campo durante un rato. Pero no estaba perdido, sabía bien a donde se dirigía. Cerca de una hora después se detuvo frete a una casa semi abandonada, era una de las tantas que poseía y donde guardada recursos. Esa en específico era para los rehenes, no porque ella lo fuera claro.

El joven hizo bajar a la chica de la moto y noto como la piernas de esta se debilitaban, no era ni capaz de sostenerse en ellas. Irritado la levanto en brazos y se adentró en la casucha, hasta llegar al sótano, allí la dejaría hasta decidir qué hacer con ella.

Depositando su paquete en el suelo, se aseguró de que hubiera comida y la encerró con llave. Ya volvería después por ella. Y tras pensar esto, se montó en su moto y se colocó de nuevo su casco, sin mirar ni una vez atrás marcho rumbo a su casa. Sorprendentemente ya no sentía ganas de embriagarse y el coraje había mermado, ese había sido un día de locos con un final no esperado, un asunto grave si se lo pensaba bien, pero no lo haría esa noche, ya lo pensaría después…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*****Château de plaisance = Palacio del placer, en francés claro.

Pregunta preguntona: ¿Que personaje del fandom fue bautizado por gran cantidad de fans como "Carmen"? **;D**

.

_Bueno eso es todo de momento, nos vemos en la próxima entrega__** :D**_

_Muchas gracias a __**Mirlo**__, por cierto. Y gracias también a todos los que amablemente leyeron la historia y la colocaron entre sus favoritas, mil gracias __**n_n**_


	4. Secretos de familia

.

**Advertencias****: **Uso de nombres humanos para los personajes.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**No. 4:**

**SECRETOS DE FAMILIA**

.

Antonio Fernández era famoso en toda Initium por su labia y su buen ánimo aprueba de tragedias, cualquiera hubiera jurado que vivía sin preocupación alguna. Era jefe del sindicato de obreros más fuerte de la ciudad y regenteaba varios casinos. Solía además, usar su poder para beneficiarse a sí mismo y a su familia, pero aunque muchos lo sabían, pocos tenían pruebas concretas y…nadie en absoluto, se hubiese atrevido a denunciarlo. Porqué Antonio no sólo era un líder sindical corrupto y/o empresario del vicio, también era un mafioso de closet y uno de los nietos del "Gran Roma". Así las cosas, resultaba suicidio enemistarse con Antonio. Quien seguía usando su poder y encantos naturales, para apoyar los negocios turbios de su familia.

Antonio solía ganar mucho dinero, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca le alcanzaba. Muchos decían que se debía a las partidas de póquer que acostumbraba jugar todos los viernes, pero lo cierto es que casi nunca perdía en ellas. Otros aseguraban que gastaba demasiado en cabarets y casas de citas, pero la realidad es que el dueño, Francis, nunca le cobraba por usar esos "servicios". Así qué, ¿en qué rayos se le iba el dinero?

Sus conocidos no se atrevían a preguntarle y sus primos daban por hecho que lo perdía en las apuestas, sólo su abuelo sabía la verdad, ese secretó que Antonio cuidaba más que a su vida y que le consumía casi todos los ingresos.

- ¿No te estarás drogando, o si? - le pregunto un día su hermano mayor, Paulo, y Antonio tuvo que convencerle de que eso no estaba pasando - ¿Entonces porque jamás tienes dinero?

- Tú sabes, se me va en el póquer, soy un hombre débil ante esos vicios - respondía Antonio como de costumbre. Amaba mucho a su hermano, pero no le contaría su secreto, no podía arriesgarse.

Lovino también le reclamaba sobre sus derroches.

- Si no sabes jugar, mejor no apuestes, bastardo.

Y Antonio sólo sonreía y le seguía el juego.

Pero llego el día en que le surgió un grave pendiente, había estado con su médico para la revisión anual de salud. Los estudios fueron muy terminantes y Antonio se paso toda la semana dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Nunca se había planteado lo que haría si su vida estuviera próxima a acabarse, no tenía ningún testamento, tampoco planes que salvaran sus pendientes. Tal vez era momento de preocuparse por el futuro, él no podría vivir eternamente. Acosado por estas ideas, arribo al día siguiente en casa de su abuelo y durante los días que prosiguieron ambos se encerraron en su despacho. Antonio quería dejar todos sus asuntos en orden y asegurarse de que su secreto estuviera a salvo si algún día moría, pues su abuelo mismo era más anciano y podría morir en cualquier momento.

- Tal ves debas decírselo a tu hermano - le recomendó Máximo.

- No lo sé, podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Acaso no confías en el? - y el anciano lo escruto con la mirada.

- No, no eh dicho eso, es sólo que...

- Tienes miedo - no era una pregunta. Antonio sólo se encogió de hombros, no valía la pena negarlo, tenía pavor, más de lo que hubiese tenido a ningún enemigo.

- Sabes - comenzó el abuelo - Los padres quisiéramos estar allí siempre para proteger a nuestros hijos...

Y los ojos del "Roma" lucían vacíos, como perdidos en el recuerdo.

- Hmp, no se sí me merezco ese título, abuelo. Yo jamás eh estado "allí". Nunca eh sido un buen padre.

- Bueno, supongo que no te darían una medalla a la excelencia Toñito. Pero al menos no los abandonaste como muchos.

- Quien sabe, ellos deben creer que los mande lejos para no verlos.

- Pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto y las madres de ellos lo saben también. ¿Crees que les digan lo contrario?

Antonio prefirió no contestar eso, no quería ser malpensado pero...

- Antonio, la vida en este negocio no es sencilla. Uno tiene que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles, algunas de ellas demasiado duras.

- Sólo lo dice porque soy muy cobarde...

- No creo eso, en serio que no. Un hombre cobarde no habría podido hacer lo que tu hiciste. Y aunque no apruebo que seas tan mujeriego o que no te casarás con ninguna de tus amantes, puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de tu sacrificio como padre, a tus hijos nunca les falta nada.

Y era verdad, el dinero de Antonio no se iba en apuestas o prostíbulos, se iba en manutenciones. Pero podía decir con orgullo (si acaso no fuera un secreto) que a sus hijos no les faltaba nada, vivían cómodamente y comían siempre de lo mejor. Era cierto que no lo conocían más que por cartas y no había podido asistir a sus cumpleaños o demás festejos importantes, pero allá lejos en el extranjero podrían estar a salvo de venganzas o amenazas de ningún tipo. Por qué Antonio no era estúpido y sabía que tenía enemigos, tal vez algún día moría fulminado por una bala, pero a sus hijos nadie los tocaría. Y si podían vivir a salvo y libres de toda mancha, aun cuando él jamás pudiese abrazarlos, pues estaba conforme. En la vida todo tiene un precio y él debía pagar el que le correspondía.

- Antonio - dijo su abuelo - dile a tu hermano sobre todo esto, sólo en el podrás descargar tus hombros. Debes hablar con tu hermano.

Pero Antonio no respondió aquello, no es que no se fiara de Paulo, sabía que podía confiarle su vida, pero tenía miedo, no por el mismo, sino por sus hijos. Ellos eran lo único bueno que había hecho en la vida y si alguien aparte de Paulo se enteraba de su existencia...bueno, era muy evidente lo que pasaría.

Fernández se quedó el resto del día con su abuelo y para cuando la noche lleno el cielo, aun discutían clausulas y testamentos.

- Hombre, no es que me moleste tener bisnietos, pero bastaba con que me dieras unos tres, no más de veinte, Toño.

- Ya sabes que muchos son gemelos, por eso son tantos.

- Igual eres un degenerado - le regaño el anciano, con ese tonito que hacia difícil saber si era enserio o no - Lo que quiero, es que hables ya con tu hermano de esto y…– Antonio iba a replicar, pero su abuelo le ignoro – que te encargues de unos asuntos en Áxonas.

- ¿Que? ¿Áxonas? ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Tú ya sabes que estamos expandiéndonos hacia allá.

- Si, eso ya lo sabía, pero creí que solo tenía que ver con los negocios de Francis y Paulo, ¿qué pinto yo en esto?

- ¿Que pregunta es esa?, tú sabes de corrupción gubernamental y necesito que establezcas ahí un vínculo y revises un par de asuntos.

- Abuelo, ya sabe que nunca le fallo, pero tengo bastante trabajo aquí, ¿no podría ir Feliciano?, el no hace realmente nada, excepto estudiar y esas cosas…

- Primero que nada no hables así de tu primo, segundo ¿cómo crees que lo voy a enviar a él? Saldría el tiro por la culata. Lo que necesito es un hombre experimentado. Iras tú.

Y no era una sugerencia. Antonio, discutió un rato más sobre esa mentada misión a Áxonas y llegada la medianoche se retiró a su hogar. Vivía justo en el centro de la ciudad, en un barrio bastante decente. La casa tenía un sistema de seguridad propio y a él le acompañaba siempre un guardaespaldas de calidad. Fernández no era tan paranoico como Lovino, aunque claro, él no era asesino de paga.

Había cenado ya en casa de Máximo, pero no pudo evitar trastear en las alacenas mientras recordaba la conversación que mantuvo con su abuelo, no la parte sobre ir a Áxonas, no, sino más bien la primera platica, la que tenía que ver con sus hijos. Antonio barrió con la mirada el comedor, allí no había ni una foto personal adornando la casa, era como si él fuera un fantasma, como si no viviera allí realmente. Todo lo importante se guardaba en la bóveda del sótano, esa que tenia uno y mil candados. En esa bóveda se guardaba gran parte de su vida, no la cotidiana, sino la importante. Allí tenia cartas de puño y letra que le enviaban sus vástagos, tenía sus fotos y actas de nacimiento. Todo lo necesario para sentir que era padre aunque fuese de vez en cuando.

El hombre suspiro desde su asiento en el desayunador, ya no tenía hambre, pero todavía no tenía sueño, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y su cerebro seguía divagando. Si tan solo hubiese sido otra su vida, si no fuera un criminal y un delincuente, tal vez en otro universo paralelo habría podido vivir de modo diferente y convivir con sus hijos. Tal vez no hubiese necesitado un guardaespaldas ni una pistola bajo la almohada.

¿Porque no podía ser como Feliciano, que se había librado cobardemente de su legado y ahora era felizmente libre de preocupaciones? ¿Por que simplemente no pudo ser otro hombre?...Pero lamentarse no resolvería su vida, el estaba metido hasta la medula en ese negocio, no podría cambiar jamás su destino, solo podía preservar el de sus hijos; hablaría con su hermano después de todo...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Nota:** Utilice el nombre Paulo, para Portugal porque es el mas usado en el fandom.

.

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a __**Mirlo**__ por su anterior comentario, admito que tienes derecho a lanzarme una jaba de tomates por tardar tantísimo. No tengo una excusa para darte._


End file.
